Thief: The Fantasy Continues
by XxxDeathStarxxX
Summary: Sequel to Thief. Was this what he had really wanted...? Rated M for lemon.


**Thief ~ The Fantasy Continues**

By: XxxDeathStarxxX

He smiled darker then the night around them. "Haha, pretending to sleep won't get you any where kitten! Either way you will pay…" he said placing a kiss on her ice-cold lips.

The girl's body was milky white; the dark crimson streaks making her look even paler. It matched her hair almost perfectly. Her very beauty seemed to glow in the darkness.

This perfect darkness… not altered by the sun or artificial lights of earth. This darkness had no color. It was not black. It was darkness and _nothing_ more.

The girl remained silent. The boy smiled down at her. _'So beautiful. Soo… mine.' _He thought.

His. It was the only thing that he could comprehend any more. His. He breathed in deeply. _His_. The male swallowed deeply. **HIS.** He hungrily drew a finger down her side. It was time; he _needed_ this. He needed _her_. Her body was calling his; he could feel it.

His eyes run down her inanimate form once more. He leaned down and kissed her roughly on the lips, his green locks straying on her angelic face. "Ready to pay up bitch?" he said huskily, his eyes turning slightly red with lust.

Again she didn't answer. The boy growled in rage hitting the girl's cheek. Three little lines of red showed under her eyes. He continued to glare at her unmoving body. "We'll see how long your gonna pull that off. You'll be _screaming_! Screaming my name!" he screeched not knowingly.

He hooked a finger under the cloth of her pink dress that was between her breast and pulled ripping the material as well as a layer of her skin.

He licked the trail of fresh blood going from her breast to her right side. He moaned into her skin as the taste hit his lips. It was making him go ballistic, but it still wasn't enough.

Why did his love not make a sound? She did not moan in pleasure, nor wail in pain. That wasn't right, and he wasn't going to stand for it.

He raised her head gently in both hands, almost like one would a small child. "Why must you do this to me? All I want is YOU. Is that so much to ask for?" he said in a mock sweetness.

"Well, you _will_ love me, or else this wouldn't be worth it." The boy said roughly crashing his lips on hers once more. He had at least expected her to shutter, but nothing.

He laughed slightly, "You will learn to love. Regardless if you have a heart or not. For you will give me something even more precious… won't you?"

"You'll give me your soul. Won't you kitten?" he whispered into her pointed cat ears. The male kissed he cheek lightly. "Answer me." Nothing. "God damn it Ichigo! _Answer me!_" his anger was boiling inside of him. _'It shouldn't be like this.' _He thought.

No, it shouldn't be like this at all. She should be answering him, promising him all she had if only they could be together. She should be begging for him, asking for forgiveness, but she wouldn't respond.

He pulled off the last of her clothing, a pair of light pink underwear that turned red from bloodied touch. He looked at her with feral eyes, leaning his head closer down to her, and began to lick the sensitive lips of her entrance. It wasn't how he had imagined it… he'd expected it to be moist and hot, and have some amazing smell to it. It didn't, she was cold, and almost dry, but she was soft, and _oh god_, she tasted good!

There was something unique in its flavor. It wasn't sweet exactly, or bitter, or any other word he could really use to describe taste. It was just Ichigo… and whatever sensation this was, he was addicted to it. Yet, there was something off about… something like… decay; though in his current state of mind he really didn't notice.

Again his pleasure was ruined by the lack of response from his lover. He pulled of his pants, scowling, and climbed on top of her.

"You're gonna feel _this_." he assured.

When he got into a position so he could easily enter her vagina he started the pumping. It was hard at first due to having to break through her seal, but he didn't notice, he just kept pounding harder and harder; doing anything to make her scream.

As he nipped, and sucked, and fucked her body, getting harder every second she lay in dead silence. The silence only the dead can have…

He came inside of her…

"No Ichigo!" he screamed, tears pouring down. "You can't die! You aren't aloud to! You have to love me!" Kishu said holding her cold, dead, naked body to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DeathStar: Oh god, this took me forever to finish. And it's so short… #_# I got most of it done in like one day and then forgot about it for a few months…

_I'm sorry everybody… I just… can't write Tokyo Mew Mew fics any more… Not saying I'm NEVER going to do them anymore it's just really hard for me to write them… which SUCKS because I have some many ideas for possible fics in a note book and a ton of stories I never finished…_PS: If you're a fan of 'Thief' and this sequel, 'Thief: The Fantasy Continues (Thief TFC)', I don't know when, but I have another version half written called 'Thief: The Real Fantasy (Thief TRF)'. It is non-fanfic, and was written how I original thought it up before I put it into fanfic form. 


End file.
